


En la ciudad

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [9]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era momento de ir a visitarlo. Reto para la Comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #11</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la ciudad

Los personajes de **Ed Edd n Eddy** no me pertenecen, todo es de su creador. **Prompt #11**

  

* * *

 

 

Kevin dio un silbido de apreciación, arqueando una ceja y mirando a su alrededor. Esperaba que la dirección que le había anotado Ed fuera la correcta, el pobre idiota a veces no era bueno con las cosas referentes a memorizarse algunas cosas.  
  
Había ido a Manhattan a ver a su pareja, Doble d y él llevaban saliendo por más de un año, hasta que el cabeza de calcetín aceptó una beca que lo llevaría lejos.  
  
Kevin admitía que lo extrañaba, pero habían quedado que visitarse en vacaciones les vendría de maravilla y vaya que sí lo era. Kevin había avisado que iría a verlo, no quería crear una situación donde ambos viajaban y no se encontraban porque estaban en otro lado del país.   
  
Se detuvo un momento y fue hacia el mirador del edificio al que había entrado, le daría una mirada a la Ciudad -porque no iba a admitir que se había perdido- e iría hacia donde vivía su amante.  
  
Sonrió, porque esa Navidad no la pasarían solos.


End file.
